


Happy Easter

by Advil



Series: Tales of the unknown [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Enoch you smiling bastard, Gift, Happy Easter!, The beast being a stingy little grabby hands when the word, Very grumpy beast, is presented, oh well, probably feels cheated, what? What do you mean it's not easter anymore :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advil/pseuds/Advil
Summary: The beast finds an easter-egg in his forest.The nerve!





	Happy Easter

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️NO BETA⚠️

It was early evening when he noticed it. Barely having time to clean the sleep out of his eyes before he caught sight of the brightly colored object. It was blue, green, pink, and white.

An odd new flower? An animal maybe? No, certainly nothing living could look that ridiculous.

He approached slowly, leaning down under the tree to see the small object placed gently against the visible roots of the edelwood. 

It was… an egg?

A very large, decorative egg at that. Now he knew of some antiques beings collected, like little porcelain eggs that played music or what not. This one seemed very real, but it couldn’t be a chicken or a duck egg no, this must be a very large goose egg or something of that size. Reaching down, he grazed his his sharp fingers over the smooth shell before plucking it from the spongy grass.

Now it wasn’t that well decorated. Obviously a shaky hand and a few pastel paints did the job, but why would someone go through the trouble? and who’d dare enter the thick wood for such a thing. Maybe someone had dropped it while fleeting? That made more sense to him. Mmm… so many questions clouded his mind while staring at it.

Now he wasn’t too far away from Pottsfield. Maybe one of Enoch’s citizens could answer for this oddity.  
He slipped the colored egg into his cloak and headed to the town. The maypole was surely still making his rounds this early in the night.

*****

  
Upon reaching the borders of Pottsfield, he scanned the area around the fence for the harvest God, finding the maypole conveniently heading his way, his large head bobbing in a steady rhythm as he glided? Walked? Now wasn’t the time for such thoughts, he had too many questions as it is. Oh, here he comes.

“Enoch.”

The mesh figure slowly came to a stop, looking in his direction as if he’d known where he was all along.

“Why hello there, neighbor. It’s a bit early for you to be out, isn’t it? Something bothering you?” The harvest gods smile stretched with that last part, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Oh, he most certainly knew why he was here. That cheeky bastard. He wasted no time stepping out of the tree line and presenting the lightly colored egg.

“Explain.”

Enoch calmly approached, leaning down and plucking the egg from his hand with one of those silky strands to get a closer look at it.

“Now Beast. Don’t tell me… you’re going to be a mother?”

The beast jerked, eyes flashing a dangerous blue as he took a step forward.

“Do not _play_ with me, Enoch! You know very well that I did not bear that egg. Now tell me why such a thing was in my forest in the first place.” He was not in the mood to be made a fool of. Especially over something so silly such as an egg. Maybe questioning it was a bad idea, he should have just left it there and saved himself the trouble of dealing with his overzealous neighbor.

“Oh come now, Hope eater. No need to be so ill-tempered. It is a gift after all.” The death god said casually, handing the egg back over.

A gift?

He didn’t hesitate, taking the egg back and trying to look for any specific significance that would show. He felt rather silly examining the colored egg like a squirrel would an acorn, but still he found nothing.

“I don’t follow.”

“Mmm, didn’t think you would.” Enoch hummed, lifting his appendages to the beasts hands and carefully wrapping them around his digits to enclose the small gift resting in his palms. He didn’t pull away, too engrossed in what was happening. What was happening?

“Happy Easter, Darlin~”

And with that, Enoch continued along his patrol, leaving The beast standing there, dumbfounded. He soon fled back into his own domain, egg in tow.

He wasn’t sure what it meant, or what this ‘Easter’ was. Obviously a holiday of some sorts where people have the gift of an egg apparently. Something to do with fertility maybe?

He kept the egg until it grew foul, burying it outside the mill shorty after. Perhaps it’ll grow into something worth his while? He made a mental note to pester Enoch about his little holiday the next time their paths crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa, yah. The idea just came to me today and I couldn't let it go.


End file.
